My Everything
by Omega019
Summary: ff kaisoo oneshoot
1. The Day You Went Away

Oneshoot

Kaisoo For Life

.

.

.

.

.

To : Kim kai, My Everything My Happiness

**Well I wonder could it be**

**When I was dreaming 'bout you baby**

**You were dreaming of me**

Aku bertanya-tanya mungkinkah setiap aku memimpikanmu, apakah kau juga memimpikan diriku

_'Hey sayang, aku bermimpi kita memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia'_

_'Benarkah, itu menyenangkan'_

Dan ternyata itu semua hanyalah mimpi belaka

**Call me crazy, call me blind**

**To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time**

Yeah, aku memang gila dan buta sampai semua yang telah terjadi sampai saat ini

_'Soo, aku akan pulang terlambat, jangan menungguku. Tidurlah'_

_'Baik, aku menunggumu. Berhati-hatilah'_

**Did I lose my love to someone better**

**And does she love you like I do**

**I do, you know I really really do**

Disaat dia datang dan kau berfikir bahwa dia lebih baik, begitu pun juga aku yang berfikir bahwa dia memang lebih baik dari ku

Dan aku hanya berharap bahwa dia mencintaimu sebesar aku mencintaimu

_'Soo maafkan aku, carilah seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku sungguh minta maaf'_

_'Jika menurutmu dia memang lebih baik dari yang telah kulakukan selama ini, baiklah selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu kai'_

**Well hey**

**So much I need to say**

**B****een lonely since the day**

**The day you went away**

Tapi aku tidak dapat menampiknya bahwa dimulai dari hari itu, aku merasa sendiri, kesepian dan banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu

_'Kai, aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu kau harus tahu itu.'_

**So sad but true**

**For me there's only you**

**Been crying since the day**

**T****he day you went away**

Aku menangis, aku merasa sangat sedih dan tidak berguna karena bagiku kau adalah segalanya untukku

_'Semoga dia yang terbaik, maafkan aku jika telah mengecewakanmu. Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk mu'_

**I remember date and time**

**September twenty second**

**Sunday twenty five after nine**

Bahkan aku mengingat dengan tepat kapan hal itu terjadi, saat kau meninggalkanku

_'Bahkan dihari terbaik kita, aku mengingat semua itu kai. Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu'_

**In the doorway with your case**

**No longer shouting at each other**

**There were tears on our faces**

Saat itu, aku hanya bisa menatap kepergianmu, merelakan kau pergi

Meskipun aku menyadari adanya air mata antara kau dan aku -kita-

_'Jika bisa aku ingin kau untuk tetap disampingku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Meskipun tidak akan ada lagi -kita- didalam hatimu'_

**And we were letting go of something special**

**Something we'll never have again**

**I know, I guess I really really know**

Dan saat itu aku benar2 merelakan kau yang begitu special dan berharga untukku

_'Kau sangat berharga, kau segalanya bagiku kai, aku mencintaimu'_

**The day you went away**

**The day you went away**

**Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone**

**How could I carry on**

**The day you went away**

Hingga aku sadar bahwa kau memang segalanya untukku, mungkinkah aku bertahan?

_'Maaf kai, aku tidak bisa bertahan sekuat itu.'_

**Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say**

**Been crying since the day**

**The day you went away**

Aku bahkan menangis dengan hebatnya karena aku sangat merindukanmu, apa yang harus kulakukan

_'Aku mencintaimu'_

**The day you went away**

**The day you went away**

Hari disaat kau pergi meninggalkanku

_'Aku tetap mencintaimu, selamanya'_

Yang mencintaimu

Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

i've been falling in love with this song -again-

trus pengen buat versi kaisoo, and i write this weird fiction, haha

ketik kilat, so sorry for typo

ini apaaaa, maafkan2

give me your comment, please...


	2. Mirror Mirror

Dear My Pink

**Mirror mirror lie to me**

**Show me what I wanna see**

**Mirror mirror lie to me**

**Why don't I like the girl I see**

**The one who's standing right in front of me**

**Why don't I think before I speak**

**I should have listened to that voice inside me**

Aku memang benci melihatnya bersamamu, dan rasa marahku membutakan hati dan pikiranku kala itu, hingga kata-kata tak pantas keluar dengan mulusnya.

_'Rasa cemburu dan egois yang tidak menginginkanmu bersanding dengan orang lain. Karena aku mencintaimu dengan sangat Jongin'_

**I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind**

**To say the kind of things I said last night**

Aku memang bodoh dan gila, telah hilang akal pikirku dengan perkataan yang ku katakan malam itu

_'Penyesalan yang amat sangat karena kelakuanku malam itu, maafkan aku'_

**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall**

**You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all**

**Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me**

**And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**

Aku tak butuh kaca ajaib untuk memberitahuku siapa manusia paling bodoh yang pernah ada

Jika bisa aku ingin kaca ajaib itu untuk membawa kekasihku kembali kepelukanku

_'Karena aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku, aku hanya ingin kau kembali, aku mohon jongin...'_

**Mirror mirror lie to me**

**Show me what I wanna see**

**Mirror mirror lie to me**

**Show me what I wanna see**

Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang aku inginkan

_'Hanya kau yang aku inginkan jongin...'_

**Why did I let you walk away**

**When all I had to do was say I'm sorry**

**I let my pride get in the way**

**And in the heat of the moment I was to blame**

Mengapa aku harus membiarkanmu pergi?

Mengapa kata maaf itu sangat sulit untuk keluar dari bibirku? Aku minta maaf telah membiarkan harga diriku mengambil alih pikiranku. Memang hanya aku yang dapat disalahkan saat ini

_'Semua memang kesalahanku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku...'_

**I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind**

**Now in the cold light of the day I realize**

Perlu kuulangi bahwa aku sangat bodoh dan gila

Mengapa aku baru menyadari setelah kehangatan menghilang dari dalam diriku, bodoh

_'Aku sangat menyesal...'_

**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall**

**You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all**

**Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me**

**And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**

**If only wishes could be dreams**

**And all my dreams could come true**

**There would be two of us standing here in front of you**

**If you could show me that someone that I used to be**

**Bring back my baby, my baby to me**

Aku hanya berharap bahwa semua itu mimpi dan semoga menjadi kenyataan

_'Hanya itu yang kuinginkan, menginginkan kau kembali padaku'_

**Mirror mirror hanging on the wall**

**You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all**

**Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me**

**And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me**

_'Jika bisa 1 keinginanku terkabul, aku hanya ingin kau kembali kepelukanku, menjadi kekasihmu, menjadi yang terbaik untuk mu. Aku mencintaimu'_

_Hanya karena sebuah rasa cemburu yang membara, -KITA- hancur_

_Jika bisa, aku ingin kembali disaat semua baik-baik saja, aku akan mencoba memperbaiki diriku_

_Maafkan aku, aku menyesal_

_Monday, 23 September 2019_

_Kyungsoo Do_

* * *

Another Kaisoo fic or not? idk how it called

i just feel that m2m song is good??

waktu dengerin lagu ini langsung keinget kaisoo, jadi ini deh

berantakan ya, so sorry

Terima Hujatan


	3. Heartbreak Hotel

Kekacauan pikiranku menuntun untuk memasuki tempat ini. Bukan hanya masalah pekerjaan yang mencekikku tetapi seorang kekasih yang secara tiba-tiba meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang telah terjalin.

_'aku __bosan.' _Katanya

Harapan untuk menjadi tempatku mengadu tentang permasalahan yang ada membuatku semakin terpuruk mendengar perkataanya.

Sesaat setelah memasuki tempat ini rasa sesal kurasakan.

_'ramai sekali, aku ingin pulang.' _batinku berteriak.

Aku membalik badanku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah gelas berisi minuman itu. Sontak seluruh perhatian tertuju padaku. Langsung saja aku membungkuk berniat untuk membersihkanya.

_'Biarkan saja.' _Sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tanganku mencegah untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi.

Kulihat dia sesosok laki-laki tangguh nan jantan dengan kulit tan nya yang menggoda dan bibir yang penuh. Jaket hitam dan celana jeans melengkapi penampilanya.

Ia menarikku keluar menjauhi kerumunan didalam sana.

Aku tidak tau kemana dia akan membawaku. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam tak berkutik saat dia memintaku masuk ke mobilnya.

setelah melalui perjalanan dalam keheningan, dia keluar dan membukakan pintu untukku. Dia membawaku ke sebuah cafe bar. Cukup nyaman dan suasana temaran membuatnya tenang.

Dia menarikkan kursi untukku dan duduk didepanku.

"kau ingin apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"coklat panas saja." jawabku asal karena aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"baiklah." setelah itu dia pergi, mungkin untuk memesan makanan, entahlah.

aku masih melihat-lihat sekitaran cafe ini. aku ingin menyebutnya bar, tapi terlalu tenang untuk disebut bar. mungkin karena terdapat rak-rak minuman keras yang tersusun rapi disana. oh maafkan aku.

Dia kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi 2 gelas dan 2 cake didalamnya.

"aku pesan chessecake juga untukmu." dia meletakan coklat panasku dan chessecake didepanku.

"Terima kasih, semua orang suka chessecake." jawabku sambil tersenyum

"kim jongin." katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo." aku menyambut uluran tangannya, terlihat pas sekali. Tanpa sadar aku merona.

kita berbincang cukup lama, ternyata dia berusia satu tahun dibawahku. Dia terus menggoda, katanya wajahku tak cocok untuk dipanggil _hyung. 'kau terlalu imut hyung.' _katanya.

Dia juga lulusan dari universitas yang sama denganku, ia dari jurusan management dan aku mengambil sastra. Ia menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba kursi ku terdorong kedepan, aku terkantuk meja. Walaupun pelan, cukup membuat dahi ku memerah.

Jongin lantas saja berdiri dan mencoba memukul dua orang yang terlihat mabuk itu. aku mencoba menghentikannya dengan menarik lengannya menjauh.

"Apakah ini sakit?" katanya sambil mengelus lembut dahiku yang merah.

"tidak, ini tidak apa-apa." aku mencoba menenangkan dengan menggengam tangannya lembut.

Mobil melaju menyusuri jalan yang tak pernah sepi ini. Kita berhenti di sebuah hotel yang cukup mewah, hotel ini cukup terkenal. _Heartbreak Hotel._

Inginku bertanya mengapa ia membawaku kesini, tapi biarlah aku akan menanyakanya nanti.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku setelah memasuki kamar yang ia pesan sambil menatap matanya. mungkin aku terdengar sedikit dingin.

"jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin beristirahat. Aku dalam keadaan tidak ingin pulang, dan aku tidak mengetahui rumahmu. aku sengaja" dia menambahkan saat aku akan menyela perkataannya itu.

"aku hanya butuh teman, itu saja." perkataanya membuatku berfikir mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dirumah.

Kita bercerita banyak hal sambil meminum sebotol anggur yang didapatkannya tadi. dimulai dari alasan mengapa aku ke bar, kenapa dia membantuku dan tujuannya membawaku kemari.

"aku menyukaimu." saat aku menanyakannya. aku menatap matanya yang terlihat teduh.

Kurasakan benda hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirku, aku terbelalak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

_H__e kiss me softly, and i love it._

Dia melepaskan pangutannya saat dirasa aku membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas, dan malam itu pun terjadi. kami melewati malam penuh dengan kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

setelah kejadian itu, kita menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua. saling menginap dan berbagi kehangatan setelahnya ataupun makan malam romantis. Bahkan disaat kata _cinta _belum tersemat diantara kita. tapi aku mengasihinya, sangat menyayanginya.

beberapa hari ini dia terlihat berbeda, tak ada lagi ucapan selamat pagi mengawali hariku. aku resah.

Aku kembali dimana pertama kali kami bertemu. Dan aku menyesalinya.

Disana, Kim Jongin terlihat bercumbu dengan orang lain. Tak peduli dengan keberadaan ku disini. Dia hanya menyeringai menatapku disaat bibir itu mulai mengecup dan melumat bibir lawan mainnya itu.

Dia bahkan hanya diam sambil menatapku saat laki-laki kurang ajar dibelakang ku mencoba memeluk dan melecehkan. Aku hanya bisa melawan dan keluar dari tempat yang telah ku anggap biadab.

Semua kenangan indah yang terjadi antara kita, hanya aku yang menikmatinya. Hanya aku yang mengasihinya. Hanya aku yang merindukanya. Dan hanya aku yang mencintainya.

Aku ingin membencimu, tapi aku tak bisa. kau menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi, aku ingin pergi dari mimpimu. aku akan keluar dari semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan.

Good bye, Love

_I tried resenting you__But now it's no use, right here__I tried resenting you__But it's useless, right here__My love that I spilled to you__It was dazzling because it was you__I always wanted to tell you__Although it's too late, right here__This is the heartbreak hotel__In this place that is left for me__I lay alone, forget you__Tears come but I forgive you__Today, I'm checking out__I wanna leave this place (heartbreak hotel)__No I ain't gonna go__No I ain't gonna go__Today, I'm checking out__I wanna leave this place (heartbreak hotel)_

* * *

Diketik dengan kilat dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat2nya, maaf klo ada typo atau kata yang aneh.

Di lagu tiffany, ini menggambarkan perasaan dia.

Sedangkan Heartbreak Hotel di sini merupakan nama tempat. Aku pake scene mv dan sedikit lagu dia.

agak nggak nyambung, tp gapapa lah

comment please...


End file.
